1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an implant for surgical treatment of the spine, and methods for stabilizing a spine using the implants. More particularly, the present technology provides compression-distraction spinal fixation systems that include screw-rod constructs.
2. Background Information
Anterior, posterior and lateral spinal fixation is commonly used for the treatment of degenerative disease, trauma, deformity, and oncological processes. The current state of the art includes the placement of rigid bone screws into the posterior arch, pedicles or vertebral bodies of adjacent spinal segments. These bone screws are then connected to each other by rigid metal rods in order to stabilize the spine and enable progressive bony fusion. Such bone screw-rod constructs have gained prominence due to their superior biomechanical stability relative to alternate fixation techniques, such as wiring, etc., as well as the benefits provided by three column fixation of the spine. Such systems have been made more versatile in recent years with the advent of polyaxial screw head technology, which allows more complex construct placement and screw connections. While current screw-rod systems are ideal for fixating motion segments in the spine in neutral position, certain situations call for the application of compressive or distractive forces in order to improve spinal balance and to aid in spinal fusion.
Current screw based spinal fixation systems use smooth, cylindrical metal or ceramic rods to connect screws that are anchored in bony portions of each vertebral level, such as the pedicle, lateral mass, lamina, and/or vertebral body. One example of a currently known screw based spinal fixation system is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a bone screw 10 connected to a rod 12. Rod 12 is cylindrical, and has a smooth outer surface. Bone screw 10 has a screw head 14, which can have a variable angle head, as shown, or it could be a fixed angle screw. Bone screw 10 includes a threaded shaft 16 attached to the screw head 14. Bone screw 10 also includes a set screw 18 that is attached to the screw head 14. Bone screw 10 can be connected to the rod 12 by attaching the bone screw to the desired bony spinal portion, sliding the rod 12 onto the bone screw, and then tightening the set screw 18 to secure the bone screw 10 at a desired location on the rod 12.
After placing this instrumentation, spine surgeons typically apply compressive forces manually between adjacent screws in order to increase lordosis for improved sagittal balance, or to compress upon an interbody graft in order to improve fusion. Alternatively, surgeons may wish to apply distractive forces between adjacent screws in order to improve access to the disc space for discectomy or interbody graft placement, or to affect deformity correction. Due to the smooth, cylindrical rod design, current spinal fixation systems do not provide or allow for the maintenance of compressive or distractive forces. Instead, one surgeon must provide manual compression between two screws while a second surgeon attempts to tighten the rod in place at each fixation point. This technique is both cumbersome and technically challenging.